One Sweet Husband
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick does someething incredibly sweet for his wife and as far as she's concerned he's the best husband on the planet. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

One Sweet Husband

"Morning." Nick said to Jackie as he leaned over her and gently kissed her cheek, waking her up.

"Morning." She answered with a smile as she opened her eyes.

"You're home early." She said as she glanced at the alarm clock on her dresser which read 6:30.

"Yeah Morgan and I wrapped up our case so Russell let us leave a bit early."

"That was nice of him." She responded.

"Yeah it was. Listen, sit up a minute I have something for you." He told her.

Jackie smiled and eventually managed to get into an upright position, which was no easy task considering how big she was, she was now just 5 weeks away from her due date.

The early part of her pregnancy had been a bit rough because of sometimes pretty severe morning sickness but after that stage had ended it had been an easy pregnancy, but the bigger she got the more uncomfortable she felt, she was glad that she was in the homestretch.

She noticed for the first time that Nick had his hands behind his back.

"This is for you." He said as he handed her a pretty red rose.

"It's gorgeous, thank you, what's the occasion?" She asked.

"No occasion, it's just for because." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, that's so sweet." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome, but there's more." He said.

He handed her an envelope.

She looked at him curiously and opened the envelope, a note fell out.

The note read: _Jackie, you have been granted a mommy day off. This special day will include getting pampered with a manicure and a pedicure, as well as an all expense paid shopping spree at the mall, and this relaxing and fun filled day will conclude with a romantic dinner for two at the restaurant of your choice. Have fun, I love you. Sincerely your totally hot husband Nicholas._

"What's all this for?" she asked completely surprised.

"You deserve a day to yourself, the kids keep you going constantly, you've been a real trooper throughout the entire pregnancy, and with the baby almost here you probably won't get a chance to relax for a while so I thought I'd give you a break and let you have some fun." He said with a smile as got out his wallet and fished out two items.

"Here is a gift card to the salon down the street for a manicure and pedicure, and here is a $100 dollar gift card to the mall. With the mall gift card you are only aloud to buy things for yourself, not for me or the kids, this is all about you, no arguing, I know you too well, you'll come home with a ton of things for the kids and nothing for you."

"Nicky thank you so much, this is so sweet of you."

"You're welcome, you more than deserve this." He assured her as he leaned over and gave her another kiss.

"Do you want to go back to sleep for a while or do you want me to make you some breakfast?" He asked.

"I'm kinda tired, I think I'll sleep for a while, but first I have to go put this in a vase." She told him as she held up the rose in her hand.

"I'll take care of it." He assured her.

He grabbed the rose, the letter, envelope, and two gift cards and walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. She went back to sleep.

Later that morning she got up and waddled downstairs to the kitchen, Nick was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the sports section of the paper.

"Ready for breakfast now?" He asked her.

"Yep, Karlie and I are starving." She told him.

He laughed

"Ok, what do you two want?" He asked.

"Hmm, waffles please." "Coming right up." He told her.

He dug around in the freezer.

"Plain or blueberry?"

"Blueberry." She answered.

He made the waffles and covered them with maple syrup and then carried the plate over to the table, poured her a glass of milk, and then made some waffles for himself.

"Good?" He asked.

"Delicious." She said with a smile.

"Hi mama, hi dada." Came a small voice.

Nick and Jackie looked up.

"Hi kiddo." Both answered with a smile as Houston sauntered over to Jackie.

She picked him up.

"You got some crazy bed head there little guy." Jackie said with a laugh.

Houston grinned at her as if he knew what that meant.

"Let's go try to tame it." She said as she set him down and slowly stood up.

"Um, sit down." Nick said.

"What?" She asked.

"A mommy day off does not include taming bed head, I'll do it, sit back down and finish your breakfast."

She smiled and sat back down.

Houston didn't seem to mind that Nick was the one that took him upstairs.

A few minutes later Nick and Houston came back down the stairs.

Houston again went over to Jackie and she once again picked him up.

"Did daddy try to drown you?" She asked with a laugh when she noticed his head was soaking wet.

"I couldn't get his hair to cooperate." Nick said with a grin.

"Bite?" Houston asked as he pointed at Jackie's waffles.

Jackie gave him a bite.

"Umm." He babbled.

"Do you want mommy to make you some?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said excitedly.

Jackie smiled "Ok." She said as she set him down so she could stand up and go make the waffles.

"Don't even think about getting up." Nick told her.

"But he's hungry." She argued.

"I'll make some for him, just because it's mommy's day off doesn't mean the kids are going to starve, what kind of a parent do you think I am?" Nick asked with a grin as he got up to put more waffles in the toaster.

Jackie laughed as she sat back down and picked up Houston once again.

"You're not very good at this mommy day off thing Jackie." Nick joked.

"I can't help it." She admitted.

Nick chuckled.

He came over and grabbed Houston off of her lap and then grabbed the now empty plate in front of her and carried it over to the sink.

"Now, go get ready so you can go for your manicure and pedicure." He told her.

She smiled and stood up again.

She got in the shower and after her shower was finished she got dressed.

After she was all finished getting ready and her makeup was on she slipped on a pair of flip flops, partly because she was going for a pedicure and so flip flops made sense to wear but the bigger reason was flip flops did not require bending over to get on. Then after saying goodbye to each of the kids and to Nick she left the house, with both gift cards in her purse.

After she was done with her manicure and pedicure she called her house to check in on Nick and the kids.

"Everything going ok?" She asked Nick over the phone.

"Yep we're fine, did you like your manicure and pedicure.

"Oh yeah, especially my pedicure, soaking my feet in the nice warm water was like heaven on earth."

"Good, where would you like to go to dinner? I thought I better ask in case I need to make reservations."

"I was thinking that new Chinese restaurant that Catherine was telling us about the other day. Does that sound ok?"

"Sure, I'm not sure if they take reservations but I'll call and find out."

"Ok, thank you." She said.

"Sure have fun at the mall, and remember, you can't buy anything for the kids, just you."

"I know, I know, I'll follow the rules." She told him.

Nick laughed

"Ok, good."

Several hours later she left the mall with several bags of stuff. She bought a lot of shirts that were on sale, two pair of summer shoes, a pair of tennis shoes, a pair of black pumps, and two pair of jeans (her normal size, not maternity, she figured that would give her an incentive to work out after she had the baby.)

As far as following the rules, she'd done pretty good, she only bought one outfit apiece for the kids, but they had been on sale and they were adorable, once Nick saw the outfits he'd forgive her.

When she pulled into the driveway Nick was outside waiting for her.

"I made reservations for 6:30 so we better get going." He told her as he hopped into the passenger side of her minivan.

"Where are the kids?" She asked.

"I dropped them off at your parent's house about a half hour ago."

Once he had his seatbelt on she backed out of the driveway.

"So did you find any good stuff at the mall?" He asked.

"Yes, I got a lot of stuff, a lot of the stores were having a sale today."

"That's good, and did you follow the rules?" He asked with a grin.

"For the most part." She admitted sheepishly.

He laughed and shook his head.

"I just got one outfit for each of the kids, and they were on sale, and they were really cute so I just couldn't help myself."

Nick just laughed at her again and she just grinned at him.

"Good thing they take reservations." Jackie said as they pulled into the parking lot of the extremely crowded new restaurant.

"Yeah, no kidding it's packed." He agreed.

Thanks to the reservation they got a table right away.

"This is the best Chinese food I have ever eaten, no wonder Catherine thought it was so good." Nick said.

"I know, it's heavenly and Karlie likes it too, she's moving around like crazy." Jackie said with a laugh.

Nick chuckled.

The couple ate their meal and made happy small talk with one another, enjoying getting to be alone with one another.

"I'll drive." Nick offered as Jackie started to get into the driver's seat after they were done with dinner.

"Ok." Jackie said as she got into the passenger side.

"I'm really full." Nick said.

"Me too." Jackie agreed.

Nick started the van and pulled out of the parking lot, he drove for a few minutes before Jackie said "Honey, you forgot to go to my parent's house to get the kids."

"Oh yeah, about that, they are spending the night with your parents." He told her with a grin.

"Boy you are just full of surprises today, aren't you?"

"Yep." He grinned.

Soon they got home, and when Nick opened the front door Jackie discovered that he had yet one more surprise in store for her.

"You cleaned the house?" she asked sounding astonished.

"Yep, me and the kids, although they might have been more of a hindrance than a help but they tried to help me." He said with a laugh.

"Thank you so much, not just for that, but for everything today, I truly appreciate it, I love you so much."

"You're welcome, thank you for carrying our baby, and for being such a fantastic wife and mother. I love you too." He told her before taking her into his arms.

He began to kiss her passionately.

When he finally unlocked their lips she looked at him and smiled.

"Easy, I'll go into labor." She told him.

He immediately let go of her and took three giant steps backwards.

She burst out laughing "I'm just kidding." She assured him.

He smiled at her and took her into his arms again and resumed kissing her.

"You know what would make this day absolutely perfect?" She asked when Nick stopped kissing her so they could catch their breath."

"What's that?" He asked.

"A back massage."

"I can do that." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

Once they were both in their pajamas Jackie laid down and Nick began to gently massage her back.

It felt wonderful.

Jackie smiled to herself, it had been a fabulous mommy day off.

**The End!**


End file.
